My Body is Not Your Toy
by StarDust925
Summary: She has to escape him. The chase is on and he's pissed. Why would he let his favorite girl go? Someone cold and heartless seems attracted enough to protect her. Will she once again be captured?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Attempt Escape

"Naraku, let me go! I don't want this anymore dammit!" A short busty feisty blue eyed women screamed. She stood looking up at the dark haired man holding her arm. They were in a big house full of nice expensive things. He had given her everything any women could possibly want, yet she wanted to leave and all because he couldn't love her. The word love didn't exist in his vocabulary. It was a useless emotion that only got you into sticky situations, so why couldn't he just let her leave.

"You are not going anywhere. You belong to me you whore," he spat into her face. His red eyes were lit with a fire that challenged hell itself. Power and tension swarmed around the room in thick ways making her want to choke.

"My body is not your toy! I'm not some trophy for you to flaunt! Let me the fuck go!" Her small fist connected with his jaw and he let go from pure shock. The door burst open as she ran from the house wanting nothing but freedom. She felt dirty, she always felt dirty. The lawn was slick with dew and her heart thumped loudly in her chest as she heard his car start up. This is where the chase began, where her life crumbled to the ground.

~~~ 1 week later~~~

Her heels clicked loudly on the tiled floor of the airport. Out of the country she wouldn't have to look over her shoulder for him. No longer would worry and fear knot at her stomach and make her sick. No longer would sleep avoid her. She was leaving. A simple flight and a new last name and social security number, that should guarantee her freedom. A normal life could be lived by her and that was what she wanted most. With what dignity she had left, she bought a plan ticket for the United States.

The chairs in the airport were uncomfortable yet that could not distract her from looking over her shoulder every few seconds to scan the place for him. He haunted her like a ghost would haunt a house, but a few thousand miles should fix that. Repressing all the hurtful memories would help too. Just erasing him should be enough, yet a feeling in her gut told her that the chase would never be over. She had been his favorite. The one he treasured and spoiled most. The long days she had spent laying around his home in the attire that he approved of which consisted of nothing more than lingerie. She was the one he shared his bed with. Her. Out of all 20 women that he claimed and kept in his home he chose her.

"Flight 247 to New York is boarding now." With that she stands and walks over to the person who takes her ticket with a smile. "Enjoy your flight miss."

"I'm sure I will." With a slow smile that spreads across her face she boards the plan hoping this will buy her enough time to live.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: New Friends

The plane ride had been dull and lonely, but what could I expect. I just escaped the hell hole that my life had been claimed in. No one even knew that I existed, especially over here in America. The luggage claim area was empty. One dark navy blue bag circled around on it, I was its owner, but a thought struck me. It was _his_ suitcase; there could be a tracking device in it or something. With a sigh and a quick turn on my heel, I left my bag there to be put in lost and found where it would forever rot.

A cool spring breeze hit me as soon as I step out the door. The street was busy with people yelling for taxis and the mid afternoon traffic. New York City was the home for a lot of people, it'd be easy for someone to blend in here. Of course a new wardrobe was required, but other than that it would be easy. I put two fingers to my mouth and whistle. With a screech of a stop a taxi appeared before me. I open the back seat door and slide on in.

"Where are you headed to?" A female asked me. She had long dark brown hair with eyes to match. Her skin was pale, but she managed not to look ghostly. She had a slight pout to her mouth, very attractive.

"I'm not too sure, I just arrived here from Japan. I want to start a fresh new life," I say as I hand her two hundred dollars. "This is yours if you can help me. If not it'll cover the ride until I figure out where to go."

"Well I can certainly help you. I'm from Japan originally, but I've been living here for a good five years now. I'm Sango," she leans back with an out stretched hand. I accept it.

"I'm Kagome. How can you help me?" She pulls away from the curb into the dreadful looking traffic.

"Well I can take you to get an ID and forms for you to become a citizen of the United States. Move your ass grandpa! Anyway, how much money do you have?" Her cursing had been directed to a young man on a bike who had proceeded to flip her off.

"I have maybe a grand. How much will the forms and ID cost?" My curiosity had been peaked. Here this woman was going to help me and she didn't even know me. Well I did throw two hundred dollars in her face. For all she knows I could just be some escaped criminal. Reality was that I was an escaped "pet" with a very pissed off owner looking for me. I would rather die than go back. The United States was big; I could give him a chase worth his while here.

"Well you'll be able to pay for the forms and the ID. You might be able to squeeze a couple days in a hotel from that, but not long enough to find a job. Here I'll let you stay with me in my apartment until you can get on your own two feet alright?" She looked back at me in the mirror.

"Yes that will be fine." I stare into her eyes in the mirror. This was purely stupid of her. Sure I won't do anything, but if she offered this kind of generosity to the wrong person she would end up raped and killed.

"You will need to help pay for things when you can. Do not fuck me over. I have a lot of friends in this city, I could help you survive or run you out of the state, but that's up to you." She turned so fast that it pushed me into the door. So she had a back bone, which was good for her. Now after that little ordeal I was sure that she would be a smart friend for me to have. I might be able to trust her one day, or not.

~~~4 hours later~~~

With a new ID and my forms for citizenship sent in to be approved I was well on my way to a new life. She had dropped me off and said there would be a spare key to her apartment on top of the doorway, only problem was, was that I was only 5'5". This doorway had to be over six feet. How the hell was I suppose to get this key?

"Excuse me miss, but is there something I can help you with? You've been standing there for a good five minutes now." The man who approached me was on the tall side with short black hair tied into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were a unique blue that looked like a stunning shade of purple. He was dressed in black slacks with a button down purple shirt rolled up to the elbow.

"Yes. I'm going to be Sango's new roommate and the key I am suppose to use is sadly out of my reach," I extend my hand toward him. "I'm Kagome." His hand was warm around mine. He had a firm grip, but it didn't squeeze my hand.

"Hello Miss Kagome, I am Miroku." He lightly kissed the back of my hand then let go and retrieved the key that had kept me in the hallway helpless. I take it from him. "If you ever need _anything_ I live next door. If I'm not home you could always slip a note under my door since I believe that you do not have a cell phone yet."

"I will keep that in mind and thank you." I give him my back and unlock the door to my new home. I walk in and shut the door behind. The couch looked comfy so that's where I put my butt. Today had been eventful that was for sure. I left Japan and came to the US were I have already made two new friends. So far so good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Café

I had been living here for four days and I was still jobless. This was sure tough, tougher than I originally want. I did have a new wardrobe thanks to Sango and Miroku. Those two were crazy when it came to shopping but what are you going to do. I lightly blow on the cup of coffee in front of me, it was vanilla cream and it sure did calm me. This wonderful little café that I had been going to since my first morning here was quiet and calm. It was pleasantly decorated with white trim and pictures of fields that are in the country. All the little tables had little white table cloths on them with a small bunch of flowers in the middle. Classical music played in the background just loud enough to hear if you wanted to.

What was I going to do? A job was my priority right now. I had to get one and get out on my own. I had tried the mall and many other stores, but no one will hire me. I think it has to deal with the fact that I don't have US citizenship yet, but I didn't plan on leaving anytime soon so I have no clue why they can't hire me. I sigh and close my eyes as I take a sip from my glass. The warm liquid ran down my throat to my stomach, but the warmth didn't stop there. It spread out throughout my whole body chasing my nerves away.

"Excuse me." I look up to see a girl who mirrored me except for the fact that her eyes were a dull muddy brown. Her nose was also slightly crooked, probably from being broken. I study here name tag.

"Yes… Kikyo. Is there something I can help you with?" I look up at her with a blank face. The same face I gave _him_ anytime he was touching on me and fucking me. For awhile I faked everything to make _him_ believe _he_ was good. After awhile I just didn't care anymore.

"My boss Keade wants me to give you this application to work here. She said if you filled it out today she could interview you and have you start today." I take the paper that was being held out towards me and before I could respond Kikyo was already gone behind the counter. Something was telling me that me and this girl would not get along. She does not know what she is up against. After being beaten half to death by a man there really isn't anything that can hurt you anymore.

I rummage through my never ending person looking for that dumb pen of mine. With a triumphant smile I begin to fill out the form. By the time I was done my coffee was cold and my pen had died. I stand and casually walk to the counter to stand behind a man with long black hair. My heart began to pound. I measured him with my eyes and almost fainted. It wasn't _him_. I was still safe. After the man in front of me had gotten his coffee he turned. He had ice blue eyes and a smirk a guy would kill for. He was probably self centered and overly cocky. He smiled at me and strutted to a table not too far away. He was wearing a business suit without a tie. Probably on break. I set the form on the counter and an elderly women walked up to me with a smile.

"Hello I'm Keade and I own this little shop. I notice you're in here everyday with a paper looking for a job, I thought to myself 'well this girl seems determined and well mannered.' Here we are. You can have the job if you want it, it'll be money in your pocket."

"What would I be doing?" She looks toward the back where the coffee and small snacks were made. She then looked beside her at Kikyo.

"Well you could be a waitress, I guess. Get people refills or anything else that way they don't have to walk up here. You could make tips." I nod and look around. The place wasn't that big so it could work. "I have an outfit for you if you wanted to start today."

"Thank you Keade I really appreciate this." I follow her into the back through the kitchen. We walk into a locker room type thing and she goes behind a door and walks back out holding a dress. It was a little blue that would probably make my eyes stand out. It was sleeveless and had a corset type back. It looked like it would hit me and about the knees. On the same hanger was a little white apron that I assumed would go around my waist. "What about shoes?"

"That I will leave up to you hun. Your flip flops that you are wearing right now will be fine." I nod and accept the clothes from her. She walks out the door back into her little café. I quickly change picking a locker in the way back.

~~~3 hours later~~~

My feet were killing me and I have had to chase three different males off of me. The only odd thing was, was that the guy I had stood behind earlier was still here and he hadn't said a word to me. Just sits there and watches me. I walk over to him.

"Excuse me sir, but do you need a refill or anything?" He looks up at me and there was eye contact. A smile spread across his face showing fangs. He was demon… awesome.

"Yes a refill would be nice, I'm drink coffee, black. Also I was wondering if I could get your name." I pour some coffee into his glass.

"My name is Kagome. What's yours?" I stand there waiting, but he seemed to have spaced out. It was disappointing me.

"My name is Kouga." He drank his coffee quickly and stood. He took my free hand in his and placed a soft gentle kiss on the back of it before he left.

"Kagome! Bring me back that coffee pot!" Kikyo screamed at me. I gritted my teeth and locked my jaw. It was only my first day and I already wanted to kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Party…

"Kagome! It's about time you answered your phone. Did you get a job?" I was in the back room changing when my phone began to go off so naturally I answered, only problem was that I had to continue getting dressed. Hello complications.

"Yeah I did actually I work at that little café down the street. I work full time as a waitress." The phone slipped from my shoulder. "Shit. Are you still there I dropped the phone?"

"I kind of figured that. Well that's good that you have a job now, but uh what time do you work tomorrow?"

"Not until 4 pm why?" I was clothed except for my shirt. It had one strap for my right shoulder and it was mid drift. It went well with my hip hugging jeans and flip flops. With my phone pressed in between my shoulder and face I began to wiggle into my top.

"Well I was thinking since you're still new and everything that a party would be in order. We will have to buy drinks and some snacky crap for the people who just go for free food." I sigh and set my phone down for a split second so I could put on the strap and make sure the shirt was sitting right since it was skin tight.

"Yeah sounds like a blast. Do you want to come and pick me up so we can go to the store?" The café was quiet as I left the back room to leave. Kikyo was counting the register and Keade was nowhere to be seen. I wave to Kikyo and walk out into the warm night on the crowded street.

"Yeah I'll be there in five." A soft humming buzz met my ear and I knew she had hung up. That was Sango for you though. She was blunt and to the point. She rarely said good bye when on the phone. I slide my finger across the screen of my phone to lock it. Sango had put me on her phone plan and bought me a touch screen. It was great, but still slightly confusing.

I head down the street easily passing the other bodies on the walk. Tonight had an energy to it and it set me off. The only time I could ever think of the air being thick is when he was around. He couldn't have found me yet. I didn't leave a paper trail. There was no way he could have known that I left Japan yet. Of course he knew everybody and people were afraid of him. I took a deep breath to cal myself. He wouldn't be able to know it was me, I changed my appearance after all.

I had cut my hair and had it layered. I was tanner thanks to going to the beach with Sango. My outfits were different, mostly because Sango picked out my clothes. Almost all of my clothes are club wear. Sango loves to party. Then again there was that suitcase I brought with me, but left in the airport just in case. That would tip him off that I was in this country, but he wouldn't know what state I was in. A loud honk broke me free from my worries. Sango was pulled up to the curb in her mid-night blue Camaro. Miroku had bought it for her. I jump in and away we go.

Traffic was thick and heavy, but like always we made it to the store across town in nearly ten minutes. The parking lot was full so we had to walk across the whole thing to the store. By the time we got there a handful of cars had left that were closer to the store. The store was busy and the A/C was on high, probably to work against all the body heat. We couldn't even hear our own footsteps.

Once we had gotten a cart full of liquor and snacks we stood in line. Sango was looking at a magazine and I just stood there trying not to think about whether I was safe or not.

"Excuse me Kagome?" I turn and look up into the eyes of Kouga, the guy from the café. I smile up at him.

"Hey Kouga! How are you?"

"I'm fine just trying to find something to do tonight, I'm off tomorrow." A glance down and noticed a bottle of Jack in his hand.

"Well me and my roommate are going to have a party if you want to come. That way you're not home alone drinking." He looked down at the bottle and smiled sheepishly. He looked back at me.

"Yeah a party sounds much better. How should I get a hold of you?" I take his cell phone from his other hand and punch in my number. My stomach was doing flips. This was the first guy that I was actually trusting. There was always the chance that he could possibly be like _him_, but I doubted it he was to nice. "Thanks beautiful, I'll call you later. It looks like that line over there is going faster." He lifted my hand to his mouth and gently kissed it just like he had before. I watched him walk away and tried my hardest not to stare at his nicely shaped butt.

"Kagome what are you blushing about?" I look over to Sango and shook my head. I begin to help her unload the cart.

~~~Back at the apartment~~~

Music was blasting; people were bumping and grinding in the living room. Beer pong was set up in the dining room and someone was trying to get a game of twister started. Sango was yelling at Miroku for grabbing her butt again. I was currently dancing with some guy who had short red spikey hair and introduced himself as Shippo.

"Not to be rude but your ass is vibrating," he whispered in my ear. I laugh and pull my cell phone out of my pocket and head to the bathroom.

"Hello?" I open the door to find a couple viciously making out on the counter. "Hey break it up. Get out!" I shove them through the door and lock it.

"Kagome? If that's the party it sounds amazing." I laugh. The edge of the tub was cold on my butt.

"Yeah the party is going pretty strong. You should come by." I twirl my hair in-between my fingers.

"I will just give me the name of the building, I'll just follow the noise after that," he laughed and it was a slow rumbling. Probably located more in his chest then throat.

"It's the Auburn Bluffs building. Can't wait to see you," I stood up and glanced at myself in the mirror. Everything was still in perfect order.

"I can't wait either. See you in a little bit beautiful." The line went dead and I re-entered the party with a smile. I found my dancing partner Shippo, grabbed myself another drink and went to town.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Kouga

"Hey there is this guy who keeps staring at you," Shippo says in my ear with his hands on my thighs as we dance. I glance over in the direction he's glaring at and spot Kouga. A slow smile spreads across my lips as I wander away from Shippo and make my way toward him. He was wear baggy faded jeans and a big silky looking polo shirt. It was a blue just a tad darker than his eyes, which were currently following my every move.

"Well hello there gorgeous." His hands circle my waist and pull me close. Whiskey carried on his breath a little bit, he had been drinking and so had I. Our blue eyes clashed as I dragged him out onto the dance floor. Magic Stick by 50 cent began to pump through the speakers into my body. My hips begin to sway with the beat and the rest of my body follows suit. Kouga molds his body to mine and within moment we are one person with one beat. I fist my left hand in his hair as he runs his hands up and down the length of my body. My other hand had made its home on his side. The music beat through us, moving our bodies together and against each other at the same time.

I could feel the sweat running down my body. I was sure he was sweaty too. That's when I felt it, someone wanted to say hello. From the feel of it his little body wasn't too bad of a size. I started to grind just a little harder and a groan escaped his lips. His right hand ran across my stomach and a couple of his finger tips went on the inside of my waist band. I turn in his arms and put my mouth close to his ear. I begin to nibble his earlobe as our bodies continue to move together. A heat and tightness began to gather in between my legs. Something he might just be able to take care of. It had been months I was entitled to have fun and he seemed to be an ok guy. Suddenly I was in the air with my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Where is your room," he lightly growls out in my ear shooting shivers up and down my spine. I point behind me to the room at the end of the hall. I began to kiss along his neck and shoulder, pushing his shirt out of my way. He holds me up against the wall and kisses me. Hungrily, he kissed his way from my mouth down my neck. I force his face up to mine and tug on his shirt.

"Off." I remove my arms from his shoulders as he pulls his shirt off with me pinned in between him and the wall. I greedily run my hands up and down his chest and abs as he continues to walk us to my bedroom. My back bumps the door and I reach behind me opening the door. Before I could react I was being tossed onto the bed. The door gets slammed shut and locked. I kick my shoes off and pull of my shirt. He steps out of his shoes and undoes his pants as he crawls up my body. His lips made contact with every inch of skin from my waist band up to my bra. He growled at the obstacle and ripped it off my body. When his mouth latched over my right nipple I grabbed his hair and pulled. I raised his face up to mine and smashed my lips to him. Opening my mouth to have a war of tongues. As this was happening I undo my pants and push his off with my feet.

He pulls away and sits back on his knees and slowly pulls off my pants. When they hit the floor he leans over me and very lightly runs his hand up and down over my wet pussy. I gasp and try to move my hips against his hand, but he holds me in place. He pulls my thong off of me and inserts one slender finger into me.

"Tell me what you want Ka-go-me." He latched his mouth over my left nipple and my hands found themselves in his hair. His finger picked up a faster pace causing light moans to escape my throat. "I can't hear you," he mumbles against my breast. Another finger is added.

"You, Kouga. I want you." I moan out. He adds another finger and moves his hand faster. The lower half of my body begins to move against his hand, I could feel it. The tightness in my lower gut. I couldn't keep up with my own body. I moaned without having enough air to, and as I began to cum on his hand I pulled his hair roughly and arched my back.

"Good girl." I could barely see through my spotted vision as he stood and removed his boxers. He was big, but it wasn't all that impressive. He kneed in between my legs and stared down as me as he rubbed the head of his dick up and down my throbbing pussy. I raise up slightly and grab hold of him, forcing him into me. A hiss escaped his mouth as he slowly began to pump in and out of me. My lips found his and there was another battle between our tongues. His speed picks up and he forces me to lay back down. I wrap my legs around him as he hovers over me. Faster and faster, harder and harder. Soon our moans and the sound of our skin slapping is the only thing we can hear. The party is no longer existent. I drag my nails up down his back as I feel the on coming orgasm once again. He growls in the crook of my neck and bites down as we both cum.

I can feel him remove himself from me and lay on the other side of the bed. As my vision slowly came back I was pulled to his body where we cuddle waiting for sleep to claim us. It was a one night stand for me. For him, who knew what it was. If we got together later on down the road, awesome. If not oh well it's not like I would lose sleep over it.

"You're mine," were the words he whispered into my ear as sleep claimed him. What have I done? He was going to be like _him_.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Get the Fuck Out

"Hey Kouga, you need to wake up and get going." I push the naked man in bed over and away from me. His grip on my waist tightened almost painfully. We were in my king sized bed there was no reason for him to be attached to my hip or still here for that matter. "Kouga get the fuck up!" I push him harder and he growls under his breath, but opens his eyes.

"Jesus Kagome what do you want?" His hand leaves my hip as he stretches. Little pop sounds leave his body before it relaxes back into the comfort of my bed. The hardwood floor was cold on my bare feet as I slipped into my little black house coat.

"I want you to leave," our eyes met as the words left my mouth and I saw anger rise in his eyes. His jaw muscle bulged as he ground his teeth. "I'm serious you need to leave." He stood and glared at me.

"Why do I need to leave? Was last night not good enough?" His hand grabbed the back of my head forcing me to stare into his angry eyes. As if it intimidated me. "From what I remember I had you begging for me to be inside you," his other hand was playing with skin on my thigh dangerously close to my crotch.

"It was just a fuck Kouga. That is all you are to me, a good easy fuck. There are no emotions between us except lust. Don't attach yourself to me, I do not belong to you," slowly I remove his hand from my thigh as the words slowly sunk into his brain.

"See that's where you're wrong, Kagome," the blue of his eye got extremely dark as a sinister smile spread across his lips. "You do belong to me. I marked you as mine, we may not be mates but you swim in my scent. You are my property."

"Oh really I'm your property? I'm your fucking property!" I jerk away from him and at the same time I slam my knee into his nicely exposed penis. His body made friends with the ground as I gathered his clothing and sent it all flying out of my bedroom window and onto the street. "Get the fuck out Kouga! How dare you mark me? I am not something that can just be claimed like that!" I kick him in his ribs. Before I could realize what was happening I was on the ground on my back fighting for air.

"Kagome you under estimate me. You are my trophy, my property. When I call you come, when I say jump you ask how high. Don't fight me on this because you will lose. Though I will admit, it would be an interesting fight." I turn my face away and stare at my closet door. He was just like _him_ I wasn't going to get away. I would have to plan a new escape. It would take time so until I have a plan I'll be the perfect trophy just like I had been before I came to America. I just make great choices when it comes to men don't I? "Now I'm going to leave, but I will call you and you better answer." A kiss was placed on my cheek before he left the room and took all the tension with him. I curled myself up into a cried. That's all I could do, I had to let all the weakness out so I could throw my walls back up and be the strong independent woman that I am. Goodbye weakness, hello bitch mode.

It had been hours since I had move, since I began to let all my pain and sorrow out. Had I been so stupid enough to let another controlling man into my life? One that was just to be a one night stand? My phone began to vibrate and I quickly rummaged through my clothes from the night before to find my phone. Keade was calling me. Shit.

"Hello Keade?" I hold my breath waiting for her to tell me I'm fired and that I'm a bad employee.

"Kagome are you alright? You haven't come into work yet and you have a habit of being early," the worry coming from her sounded genuine.

"I'm sorry Keade I meant to call but I don't think I will be able to come in for a couple of days. Something happened and I have to regroup myself and everything."

"That's fine hun take your time. Your job will be here when you are able to work again, give me a call in a couple of days so I don't have to worry."

"I will Keade I promise. Bye." I hung up and was about to put my phone down when it vibrated.

"What do you want Kouga?" Even I could hear the venom dripping from my words.

"There is a banquet for my work tonight, we are going. You need an evening gown. Make it a light frosty blue to make your eyes stand out, I will wear a shirt the same color. I'll be there to pick you up and seven." The line went dead. He really thought he could just snap his fingers. Well I'll work my magic at the banquet and find a really man to help me out of this situation, then I'll leave him in the dust. The only person I can trust and count on is myself…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Banquet

"Oh my god Kagome! That gown looks amazing on you, you are beautiful." Sango and I were in my room and I was admiring myself in the mirror. For having only hours to get ready for big corporation banquet, I did one hell of a job. I was in a form fitting light sky blue that slowly turned white so the edge that touched the floor would be a pure white. The dress was tight until it hit mid thigh where a slit opened up on my left leg. Ruffles start at about my knee and there was one strap on my right shoulder. A corset underneath held my breast in a teasing matter and showed off my small waist with wide hips. My hair was in big lazy curls that had been put up in a messy bun with small curls down around my face and neck. Dark blue eye shadow was added to give my eyes a smokey look. I wore white stilettos to complete my outfit.

He wants to play a game then we will play a game. I was giving him what he wanted, something to show off and flash to all the guys. What he doesn't know is that it is going to bite him in the ass. I'm going to replace him with a man that recognizes that I am my own person. I am not someone's property or trophy, so don't treat me like it.

"Damn Kagome you look beautiful." Kouga was in the door in a black suit with a blue shirt a tad darker than my dress. His hair had been put in a high pony tail, he was practically fucking me with his eyes. A smile crosses my face as I walk towards him.

"Don't look at me like that Kouga it was a onetime thing. Are we going?" A nod is my response as I take his arm. We made our way outside to the limo that he had waiting for us to take to the "big event". The back of the limo was quiet and temperature perfectly. There was a mini bar and a sun roof, but it wasn't fun. He wouldn't stop touching me trying to get me to blow him before we got there. "Kouga knock it off."

"You belong to me Kagome, you have to do what I want you to. This isn't a game, you won't be able to get rid of me just deal with it." I remove his hand from my body for the millionth time, we lock eyes.

"Kouga darling, this is a game. You don't play games with a girl who can play better. I am going to run you into the ground, I will find someone to help rid you from me. If I have to kill you Kouga so be it, but I will not be someone's trophy again." The smile on my face is big and sweet. He looked like he was going to reply but the door was open with camera flashes. Kouga steps out and I give him my hand like I'm supposed to. The smile on my face never faltering. I looked like I was supposed to, like I was happy being there with him. The doors to the building open and we enter a huge room done in dark tones of grays with white and light blues and greens. The lighting and art work was tasteful. There was a bar to the far right side of the room. There was a small space between the doors and the grouping of tables. The tables were large with white table cloths with red rose petals on them. You could seat eight at a table and there had to be over thirty tables. We walked through them and the crowd of people. Most were sitting others were headed to the dance floor on the other side of the cluster of tables.

The table that we sat at was almost full except for the seats we took. Three males at the table all had to be related. Long silver hair, molten gold eyes, and handsome strong facial features were all the same between them. The older one was married so I was betting that the other two were his sons. Both of their dates seemed to be on the slutty sides, the only way to assume this was the pounds of makeup they were wearing and how their boobs were about to fall out and greet everyone at the table.

"Hello Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Inu no Tashio. This is my date Kagome," Kouga motions his hand to me. The older male held his hand out to me and I shook it, Inuyasha was looking at me hungrily and Sesshomaru simply nodded. The female with Inu turned to me and smiled, I was guessing she saw how the other two girls looked at me. Those little girls were full of hate.

"Hello Kagome, my name is Izayoi. I am the mother of the two boys here and this is my husband. Your dress is lovely," she shook hands with me. She was wearing a lilac colored gown. It was simple but flattering.

"Your dress is gorgeous. I love that color."

"Thank you dear. So tell me about yourself, did you go to college?" I had her full attention. Like no one else at this table existed. I shrugged Kouga's hand off me almost as soon as he laid it upon my shoulder.

"Sadly I didn't. But I did do independent studies. I know several languages, and I studied business and law. I know just about everything you need to know when it comes to running a business and when it comes to the laws."

"My you are a smart girl. Sesshomaru why don't you do something and take this girl out to dance. No reason to keep her here at this table." He nodded and stood. Power swirled around him as if it was his aura. He was a powerful demon. He could help me escape. He walked around the table. I stood and took his arm letting him lead me to the dance floor. Even with the heels I barely came up to his shoulders. He was wearing a light gray tux with a very white shirt underneath. Even with clothes on you could tell he was very fit.

He turned to me when we reached the dance floor and I stared up into his eyes as he took my hand and drew me close. With his other hand on my lower back and my hand on his shoulder we began to dance. He wouldn't break eye contact. It was time to attempt to get his help…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Agreement

We moved together as if we were one person. Staring into his warm eyes I didn't want anything else but to be there in his arms. A feeling of safeness rode over my body in waves; it felt as if nothing could ever happen to me as long as I stayed near him. I break our never ending eye contact and look towards the floor placing my forehead on his shoulder. Shock froze my heart as he laid his head on mine and we continued to swirl with the music as if it was created for only us.

"Excuse me Sesshomaru, but I was wondering if we could talk while we are away from ears," I had almost mumbled it against him. He was a demon, he heard me waiting for his response was a killer though.

"You have my attention." A gentle hand placed under my chin forced me to look at him as our tempo changed to go with the next song that was being played. His golden eyes showed nothing and yet I felt as if I could trust him.

"Well I ran away from my home and life in Japan to get away from a terrible man. I've been here for maybe a couple of weeks and I have seemed to found a double of the man I left. I don't want to be someone's trophy or property. I am a human and I wish to be treated like one. Kouga is controlling and pushing the lines of being abusive." Again his eyes showed nothing but our movements had become slower. He was listening and thinking it through.

"You wish to be rid of him? I see the problem, but I do not see what part that I should or the part you want me to play."

"Save me." I stopped moving and stared up at his beautiful face and put every emotion I was feeling into that look. Anger, lust, fear, pain, lost, and longing. He stared down at me and then took my hand and led me back to the table where I once again was placed next to Kouga who seemed to be getting pretty cozy with Inuyasha's date.

"It's about time you two, Sesshomaru you must remember that this is Kouga's date," Inu no Tashio said with a wide grin spread across his face. My lap and small hands took my attention after that. He had heard what I said yet he hadn't responded the way that I thought he would. Of course what man in their right mind would save a woman that he didn't know?

"Kagome?" I snap my attention back to the people at the table and my eyes met Kouga's. He seemed pissed.

"Yes…"

"Why didn't you answer me? I've been sitting here for the past ten minutes talking to you and you weren't even listening," his voice held venom and his hand gripped my forearm tightly.

"I'm sorry Kouga I was just lost in thought I did not purposely ignore you…" His grip was getting tighter and I was sure that I would have a lovely blue band around my arm. I stopped talking because it was the only to keep from grunting in pain, but he didn't seem anywhere near done hurting me.

"You did do it on purpose do not lie to me," he was speaking through gritted teeth. His grip was so tight that it felt as if he was going to snap my arm in half. My body was fighting against me to curl up around my arm and to cry out that he should stop, I was stronger than that. I could do this; there was no need to be weak. I had been through much worse. Even as that thought went through my head I could still feel the tears that began to fill my eyes. He stood pulling me up with him holding my arm out to the side steadily adding pressure. I glance at it and could already see the bruise. Another fun fact was that my hand was changing colors from the lack of oxygen.

Everyone around us had gone quiet. Things were happening in slow motion. Tears began their journey down my cheeks and the other males at the table had stood. Inu was yelling at Kouga, Inuyasha was trying to get my arm free, and Sesshomaru's eyes were locked with mine. First there was nothing, then anger burst through along with great concern. He moved as if it was his arm in Kouga's grasp. One minute my arm was being crushed the next it was free and I was being held against someone's chest. Noise and voice began to reach my ears as I regained feeling in my hand. I was against Sesshomaru's chest and Kouga was not a happy camper.

"Get your hands off of her! She belongs to me!" Kouga was leaning across the table now. I turned into the broad muscled chest to hide my face from him. I did not want to see him. For once I was going to be the hurt woman. I didn't have to be strong right now. The man who held me could be strong enough for both of us.

"She does not belong to you. All you did was cover her in your scent. I'm taking her from you Kouga. Tonight I will mark her in my scent and you will leave her alone. If you continue to bother her I will kill you." His grip on me was tight, but not hurtful just protective. My body was nudge, I glance up at his face and his eyes showed nothing. His face was a black slate. I moved forward away from the table and the whole banquet. I held my arm close to me protecting it from further harm.

~~~In the Limo~~~

"Kagome, in order for you to be free of him I must have sex with you," I look at him from across the limo. I was not ready for that in any shape way of form. I was injured, I was beginning to feel pissy, this was definitely not good.

"I guess. If I don't seem too enthused it's because I'm in pain and being in pain tends to make me moody." He moved to sit next to me and gently took my arm into his hands. I watched him to make sure he didn't do anything to make it worse. His hands were cool against the warm throb of my arm. A warm sensation flowed over me like water. His power filled the car and my body. Soon there was no pain or color to my arm and as I looked at him there was a heat to his eyes that I had never seen before.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: It's Just Sex

The limo came to a stop. Where we were I had no idea, hopefully it was his house. If this was going to go down I didn't want it to happen in some crummy hotel that looks as if it's never been clean. The heat in his eyes never died down it just stayed there for the rest of the ride. No matter how much I moved around it still felt as if his eyes were touching me in places that he hasn't even seen yet.

"How did you do that?" His voice was gruff and deep. The way any male sounds when he's turned on.

"What are you talking about I didn't do anything?" I smooth the wrinkles out on my dress and fiddle with the strap. Anything to stop myself from looking into those two hungry eyes. The fabric from his pants made a slight sound as he scooted even closer to me. I glance up at him and gasp. His look was so intense with wonderment and lust that it almost made me blush. I haven't done that since the seventh grade.

"You rode my power. You let it fill you and something in you answered it. Our auras touched and mixed. What are you?" He leaned in and buried his nose in my hair dangerously close to my neck. A growl escaped him as he inhaled my scent. "You are not just a human."

"One this is just an agreement for you to have sex with me and save me from that fool. Two you are really starting to creep me out, if this is your idea of foreplay I think I'll go find someone else to save me." I backed away from him slowly. Before I go too far his hand locked onto my upper arm. It was rough or painful it just kept me from moving.

"No I am definitely going to show you pleasure you have never seen before. Your right this is a no strings attached sort of thing. Get out of the car." Then he disappeared like a ghost, but his hand was sticking in the door waiting for mine. His hand was warm as I slipped mine into his. His face was stoic when I looked at him. The heat had died from his eyes, but I had this feeling that he was going to do what he did back in the car just a different way.

I knew what he was talking about, I too had felt it but I had no explanations. I had dated demons before, hell I was trying to escape two of them. Yet I had never felt power like that. It was odd, his power filled me and warmed me to my toes. What scared me was the fact that something in me had answered him. What it was I had no idea, but I was going to find out. Hopefully one of my parents would talk to me. Me running away to be with some demon didn't sit too well with them, they tell people they don't have a daughter.

"Kagome?" I blink and come out of my thoughts to notice that the scenery around me had changed. I was now standing in a bedroom painted a nice deep burgundy. The canopy bed that was in the center of the room across from the white marble fireplace, had gold and dark red comforter and curtains for the bed. There was dark red wood furniture placed nicely around the room. There was a desk and chair up against the far wall and a small table with two chairs placed just in front of two French doors that probably left to a balcony. The only other thing in the room was a door that either led to the bathroom or a closet.

"Yes," I turn slightly to look at him. He was seated in the desk chair removing his shoes.

"I was just making sure you were still home, your eyes had fogged over." He stood in one fluid motion. His steps were sure and he held an air to him. His eyes never left mine as he slid his hand up my neck to the back of my head. "It's just sex." His lips smashed into mine. The kiss wasn't hungry, it was gentle and passion filled. My purse dropped from my hand and I fisted my hands in his tux coat. Our mouths moved together with a rhythm all their own. His other hand had found its home on my lower back and was holding me up against its owner. His body felt firm, and was happy to see me. My arms found their way around his neck which pressed us even firmer together. His tongue licked my lower lip and I opened for him. Our tongues didn't engage into an instant battle, they explored the others mouth with slow gentle movements. His hand moved from my lower back to the top of my dress and slowly pulled down the zipper. I jumped slightly when his hand touched my lower back. He pulled away from me and began to nibble on my neck and shoulder. "Take it off."

I let go of him and fumbled myself out of my dress. Now I was standing in lacy boy shorts with a corset to match. He let my hair down and grabbed a fist full of it as his lips met mine again only to have a war of tongues. My fingers felt like noodles as I struggled to undo his pants. Once I had gotten them unbutton he pushed away from me and motioned to the bed. I walked over to it and crawled onto the bed.

He looked at me with a smirk across his face as he slowly let his tux coat fall to the floor from his broad shoulders. His eyes were on me and roaming my body as he began to unbutton his shirt painfully slow. While he was doing that I could feel his power rise and fill the room. Whatever was in me filled me up and I felt it slowly leave my body to answer his call. His shirt left his body and I felt myself get wet. He was pure muscle and it was leaning. He would make an amazing underwear model. Speaking of that we was pushing his pants off and walked towards me in what seemed to be a pair of silk boxers. He moved with grace, but it was more like how a predator would stalk its prey. His eyes never left mine as he crawled across the bed and over me. His lower half laid on top of me and I could feel him against my thigh. Then our lips touched.

As our mouths went to work on each other, he sliced my corset off with only god knows what. Light caresses were placed all over my sides and chest before he lightly began to kiss his way down. My right breast deemed worthy of his attention. My nipple was licked and being nibbled on while my hands were tangled and fisted in his silky long hair. A moan escaped me when he switched to my other breast giving it the same exact attention. I roughly tugged his hair bring his face to mine to lock lips with him.

"Kagome, I'm going to show you how a man should love a woman." He sat back on his heels as my underwear was removed from my body. He then skillfully removed his boxers and laid over me. The head to his very impressive cock was lightly touching me causing me to become more wet. What the hell was he waiting for? Then his power crashed into me and invaded my body filling me at the same time his member entered. Both him and his powers filled me to the point where I thought I was going to break. Our bodies moved as one like on the dance floor. He hit every spot I had causing more pleasure than any man had ever caused before and he knew from the continuous moans and their increasing volume. My "energy" smashed into his power and was caressing me where his hands could not. My body was shaking and I could no longer move with him as he rode me furiously. With my body being on overdrive my orgasm was coming faster and it was going to be a big one.

My nails dug into his back and he grunted into approval as he raised us both up off of the bed. He was sitting back on his heels as he helped me ride him. The pressure in my lower gut was growing and before I could help myself I came calling out his name before I violently bit into his shoulder. He howled as he came in me before he stopped moving. I was numb everywhere and overly light headed. Everything seemed to have a white mist around it as he laid me down. His warm body enveloped mine and sleep was tugging at me. If that was "just sex" I wonder what kind of pleasure his girlfriends get.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: It Could Be More

I sunk deeper into the bed, savoring the warmth and comfort. My eyes were just about to open when the bed shifted and another body was suddenly pressed against my back. Arms encircle my waist as I twist around so I could see who was being so friendly. My eyes met drowning gold and a purr rumbled through his chest into me. I felt the smile spread across my face, but he didn't return one. His gaze held a heat like it had last night. He just wanted my body, there was nothing else to it. Just like every other male that I had ever welcomed into my life. I push away and stand up to gather my clothes from the night only to find that they were nowhere in sight.

"Excuse me, but where are my clothes?" He sat up in a liquid motion and stared at me. With a slight blush I remembered that I was naked. Why was I blushing? I have no idea he saw it all last night anyway. I put my hands on my hips and glare at him.

"I believe that you do not need your clothing, I like you like this better." A smug smirk snaked its way onto his perfect lips and I felt anger claw at my gut.

"I'm serious where are my clothes? We had an agreement and you fulfilled it. Now I must leave to go home and then to work." His face went painfully blank as he stood from the bed and walked out into the hall to leave me standing here naked as the day I was born. The nerve of him! Next time I need help like this I will seek out a less egotistical male.

"Kagome?" I snap my head towards the door to see him standing there with clothes in his hands. Not my clothes, but what seemed to be a woman's jogging outfit. It was a light shade of blue.

"I'm not wearing that if that belonged to a booty call or something."

"It belonged to my dead mother," the clothes fell from his hands to the floor as he turned and walked away. My body had filled with shock. How could I have been so careless as to insult the man who had saved me from another terrible mistake. I gathered the clothes and headed to the bathroom to change.

~~~~~In New York's Airport~~~~~

The airport lobby was highly annoying as it was filled with loud busy little people. She had been here though. Her sent was old, by weeks at the most, but she had been here. Stupid little bitch. Thinks she can just go to a different country to get away from me. How wrong she is, she belongs to me. I had marked her as such. A little tiny spider mark behind her ear. Until someone overrides that mark her tight little body is mine. With my luck she still has no idea about its existence. I walk out into the street not needing to bring a bag since I would be moving into a presidential suite at the nearest hotel. My little Kagome would soon be in my arms again and this time she won't get away. Even if I have to end her life.

~~~~~Back At Sesshomaru's~~~~~

The jogging suit was highly comfortable and it fit perfectly. To think that a big man like Sesshomaru had come from a woman so tiny. Of course my theory of a Amazon woman wasn't too logical either. His house was quiet and very luxurious. The ceilings were very high. All the wood of the house that I had seen so far was a deep burgundy color and very solid. Maids moved by me like I wasn't even there, their footsteps as quiet as death. The windows in the hall were huge making sure that the hall light did not need to be used until the last bit of sunshine died. The walls were a cream color that reminded me of vanilla ice cream.

I stopped in my tracks as my eyes captured a painting. In it stood Inu no Tashio, I recognized him from the banquet. The woman standing next to him was small like me. She had wonderous black hair that shimmered blue with eyes the color of molten lava. Her face held authority to it as well as a wisdom. Yet she didn't seem happy. Her hand were on a young boys' shoulders who I would assume to be Sesshomaru. Even though the whole family was extremely beautiful my eyes just kept going back to her face. She was there and she loved the people around her, but she wasn't happy. How could she not be happy the woman could have anything she wanted.

"I thought you were going to leave?" I whip around as my heart stops and I shriek. I lose my footing and end up on my butt in the hallway in front of Sesshomaru. He seemed bored at first then a slow smile crawled across his face followed by chuckling that soon turned into a full out laugh. I sat there in awe as I watched him laugh. His laugh was deep and almost made you want to laugh with him. It warmed me to my toes almost like his smile. I get back up on to my feet and glare at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? First you scare me half to death and then I slip and fall and you just stand there and laugh! To think that I once thought of you as a gentleman." His laughter ended abruptly. His face went cold and blank as he stared down at me. "Look Sesshomaru I'm sorry about what I said back there in the room about these clothes. I didn't know that they belonged to your mother or that she had passed. Also I apologize for my out burst just now, I am out of line. This is your home and you brought me here."

"Kagome it's ok. I shouldn't have been so touchy earlier and as for what just happened I should have asked if you were all right before I laughed it was highly rude of me. If you wish I could take you home?" I stared into his eyes and didn't want to go back home. I wanted to stay and talk to him. To learn anything and everything about him. Maybe, just maybe this could be more than what it is.


End file.
